Hate to love you, Nii-san
by San Yumaru
Summary: Aku sadar aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini. Dia kakaku, dan aku adiknya. Nii-san, seandainya aku bukan adikmu, apa kamu mencintaku? Sebelum semakin rumit aku ingin mengatakanya. Jadilah milikku. NaruxHinaxNejixShion. Warning : OOC, gaje
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **Pair : NaruxHinaxNeji**

 **Gendre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Confort, Tragedy, Angst**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, LIME, Absurd**

 **A/N : Mohon berbijaksana dalam memilih rate cerita, karena dosa bukan author yang nanggung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini terasa cukup dingin, suasana yang pas untuk tidur dan bersantai-santai. Terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang sedang terlengkup di atas mejanya. Suasana sejuk ini membuatnya sangat mengantuk, apalagi tempat duduknya sangat strategis untuk menikmati hari ini. Kursi paling belakang, dekat jendela. Sungguh sempurna.

"Oi! Asuma-sensei datang!" Seru salah satu siswa yang baru saja melesat masuk kedalam kelas, lalu diiringi oleh pria bertubuh tegap berjenggot di belakangnya. Asuma-sensei, guru bahasa Inggris yang terkenal agak sinting. Padahal 30 menit lagi pulang sekolah, tapi dia malah masuk.

Semua murid sudah duduk rapih di mejanya. Tentu saja pria bersurai pirang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu juga, kini dia tengah meregangkan badannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia melanjutkan tidurnya, tapi sepertinya hari ini ia sedang tidak mood untuk bermasalah lagi.

"Oke kita mulai kembali dengan materi pembahasan tentang penggunaan past tense. Coba buka halaman 105, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa contohnya" Pria berjenggot itu mulai membuka bukunya, lalu menulis beberapa rumus di papan tulis.

Malas. Naruto benar-benar sangat malas hari ini. Bukan hari ini saja, di hari-hari yang lain juga sama. Tapi ia merasakan 'kemalasan' yang berbeda hari ini. Setelah tidur sebentar sangat membosankan jika langsung belajar. Bagaimana kalau bersenang-senang?

Manik shapire itu melirik dengan ekor matanya, menatap seorang gadis berambut panjang yang duduk di sebelah mejanya. Dengan rok mini dan baju ketat, siapa pria yang tidak mau dengan gadis seperti itu.

"Permisi, Asuma-sensei!" Seru Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Ya, ada apa Namikaze-san" Jawab Asuma tanpa menoleh sama sekali, ia masih asik dengan rumus yang ia tulis di papan.

Naruto kembali melirik ke arah Shion, "Ahh, ano, aku tidak membawa buku. Boleh aku bergabung dengan yang membawa buku?" Tanya-nya.

"Ya, silakan saja. Tapi jangan sampai mengganggu temanmu, Namikaze-san" Asuma masih tidak menoleh.

Dengan senyum puas Naruto langsung menggeser mejanya hingga menyatu dengan meja Shion. Gadis itu sedikit kaget, lalu menatap wajah Naruto. Senyum yang kini tengah terlihat di wajahnya, Shion tau pria itu punya tujuan lain dari sekedar meminjam buku.

"Kita masih dalam jam pelajaran, Naruto-kun" Bisik Shion, saat tangan Naruto mulai meraba paha mulusnya.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu, kau sangat terlihat cantik hari ini~" Balas Naruto, dengan posisi yang semakin rapat dengan Shion. Ia menyesap aroma parfum vanilla yang digunakan Shion, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher putih Shion.

Naruto mengecap leher mulus itu, sedangkan tangannya sibuk meraba paha dan meraba dada. Keberuntungannya bisa duduk di sebelah Shion, wanita cantik yang menjadi salah satu primadona sekolah ini. Dan keberuntungannya juga jika gadis ini menyukainya, walaupun mereka tidak mengikat status dengan egois Naruto malah men-cap gadis ini sebagai miliknya.

"Naruto-kunhh.. jangan sekarang ya, kita bisa lakukan pulang sekolah nanti" Pinta Shion, melihat Naruto yang semakin jauh menyentuhnya. Kini pria itu tak segan membuka beberapa kancing baju Shion, dan menanggalkan celana dalamnya.

Tak menggubris rengekan Shion, Naruto masih asyik meraba dada Shion dari dalam. Ukurannya yang kecil memang membuatnya sedikit kecewa, tapi tetap saja ia menikmati ini. Puas dengan leher, ciuman Naruto naik ke bibir merah muda milik Shion. Ia mengecupnya pelan, dengan tangan yang mulai masuk kedalam selangkangan Shion. Gadis itu mulai menggeliat, bagian bawahnya sudah sangat basah akibat perbuatan Naruto. Dengan tangan yang masih memainkan putingnya, Naruto melancarkan tusukan tusukan dasyat menggunakan jari tengahnya, yang makin membuat gadis itu terangsang.

"Ugh!"

Naruto tersetak saat tangan Shion meremas benda kebanggaannya. Rupannya Shion sudah mulai masuk dalam permainan. Lihat saja, kini ia sudah berani membuka sleting celana Naruto, membuat meriam itu siap dalam posisi tembaknya.

"Kau gadis nakal, hime, ugh.." Bisik Naruto yang terdengar setengah mendesah ketika Shion mulai melancarkan permainan pada meriamnya. Gerakan tangan Shion sungguh membuat Naruto benar-benar melayang. Dengan keadaan yang sama, gerakan tangan Naruto juga membuat Shion melayang di udara.

"Anh-"

"Sttttt" Naruto membekap mulut Shion, takut-takut kalau Asuma-sensei mengetahui perbuatan mereka. Naruto menatap wajah Shion, lalu terseyum padanya. Setelah itu ia kembali melakukan 'aktivitas'nya lagi.

Nafas mereka menderu, adrenaline mereka kini terpacu. Pemanasan ini membuat mereka berdua bergairah. Cukup sulit untuk menahan desahan, meskipun begitu mereka sangat merasa tertantang.

"Dasar Dobe!" Desis seseorang dari sebrang sana, dan suara itu berhasil menghentikan Naruto yang terlihat semakin 'anarkis'. "Kau itu seperti anjing liar, dasar tidak tau tempat" Lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk.

Seketika itu wajah Naruto langsung berubah masam, ia tatap orang yang berada di sebrang tempat duduknya itu dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, 'dasar pengganggu'. Sasuke Uchiha, nama pria yang baru saja merusak kesenangan Naruto.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena Sakura-chan tidak masuk hari ini!" Naruto balik mencibir, sambil mengacungkan jari tengah ia memberikan tatapan mengejek pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Seharusnya aku penggal kepalamu, dasar baka" Rutuk Sasuke yang kembali pada posisi duduknya. Percuma saja beradu argument dengan Naruto, bukannya merasa kalah, tapi meladeni sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan hanya akan membuang waktu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto harus menyudahi kegiatannya, Sasuke sungguh menghancurkan bagian klimaks dari permainannya. Ia menatap wajah Shion yang memerah. Bukan malu, lebih tepatnya gadis itu masih dalam kondisi terangsang. Memang rasanya belum sempurna, mereka tidak bisa menuntaskan ini di kelas, mereka harus keluar. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang terpajang di atas papan tulis. Bagus! Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang sekolah. Tinggal hitungan detik lagi dan..

KRINGGG!

"Ya kita sudahi pelajaran hari ini, kita akan melanjutkan materi di pertemuan yang selanjutnya"

Yosh! Itu yang Naruto harapkan. Hari ini ia benar-benar sedang beruntung.

"Naruto-kun," Tiba-tiba Shion meremas bagian belakang seragam Naruto saat ia ingin beranjak bangun. Wajahnya masih bersemu dan nafasnya masih menderu.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia tau kalau ini masih belum cukup untuk wanitanya. Mana ada wanita yang suka digantung seperti ini, jika dia berani memberikan rangsangan maka ia juga harus menurunkannya.

"Aku mengerti, dasar kau gadis nakal" Goda Naruto yang langsung merangkul pudak Shion. Gadisnya ini memang menggemaskan.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Sudah hampir dua jam aku duduk di ruang tv menunggu nii-san yang belum juga pulang, padahal jam pulang sekolah sudah lebih dari tiga jam, apa nii-san main dengan teman-temannya?. Aku kembali menatap jam dinding, sudah pukul 4 sore, aku selalu khawatir kalau nii-san pulang terlambat seperti ini.

"Hinata," Neji-nii tiba-tiba menghampiriku. "Aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk mencari makanan, tou-san tidak pulang hari ini" Ujarnya, Neji-nii merekatkan jaket yang ia kenakan karena memang udara hari ini sedikit dingin.

Aku mengangguk, sedangkan Neji-nii hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku. Kalau tou-san tidak pulang, Neji-nii lah yang selalu menyiapkan makanan. Dia selalu menolak untuk mempekerjakan pembantu, karena alasan ia masih bisa mengurus rumah. Sejak kecil Neji-nii memang sangat dewasa.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu selama aku pergi ya," Ujarnya lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam, suasana sangat sepi jika semua orang tidak ada, dan akulah yang paling sering ditinggal sendirian. Kami hidup berempat dirumah yang cukup besar ini. Ada tou-san, aku, Neji-nii, dan Naruto-nii. Ka-chan kami meninggal saat aku dan Neji-nii masih bayi. Ya, aku dan Neji-nii adalah anak kembar.

Sejak kecil hanya Naruto-nii dan Neji-nii yang menjagaku, itu sebabnya hubungan kami dengan tou-san agak renggang. Kadang merasa beruntung memiliki kaka yang sangat perhatian, terlebih Naruto-nii. Sikapnya yang periang dan humoris selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Naruto-nii walaupun ia sangat ceroboh tapi dia memiliki hati yang baik. Dia tidak segan menghajar siapapun yang mengangguku, membelaku walau akhirnya dia yang babak belur.

Dia memberikan perhatian lebih besar dari Neji-nii, dia selalu terlihat sok kuat dan sok tegar walau sebenarnya ia tidak seperti itu. Dia selalu berusaha keras, dan itu membuat aku selalu mengaguminya. Dia tidak pandai, tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah. Dia selalu berdebat dengan Neji-nii tentang hal sepele, sikapnya memang lebih kekanak-kanakan walau Naruto-nii adalah anak tertua.

Clek

Astaga aku lupa mengunci pintu! Setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka aku segera berlari, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang masuk kedalam rumah dan berniat jahat? Hinata, kau ceroboh sekali!

"Tadaima!"

Itu, suara Naruto-nii. Syukurlah dia sudah pulang. Aku memperlambat lariku menuruni tangga, bersiap-siap untuk menyambut Naruto-nii pulang.

"Okaerina-" Suaraku tehenti melihat siapa yang memasuki rumah. Ya, memang ada Naruto-nii, dan wanita itu lagi, Naruto-nii membawa wanita itu lagi. "Okaerinasai, Naruto-nii" Lanjutku, menyelesaikan kalimat yang sempat tergantung tadi.

Naruto-nii melepas sepatunya, lalu ia berjongkok untuk melepaskan sepatu wanita itu. Aku kenal dia, dia adalah teman sekelas Naruto-nii. Atau lebih tepatnya Shion, nama wanita itu, dia adalah kekasih Naruto-nii. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu rusuh, rambut Naruto-nii sangat terlihat berantakan begitu juga dengan rambut Shion.

Hatiku, selalu merasa sakit saat melihat Naruto-nii dekat dengan wanita itu. Aku sangat tidak suka. Aku tidak suka melihat Naruto dekat dengannya.

"Ah Hinata-chan," Naruto berdiri menghampiriku, dan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Shion. "Aku ingin belajar kelompok dulu ya dengan Shion-chan, mungkin agak sedikit lama. Makan malam lah duluan, aku akan menyusul" Ujarnya, lalu berlalu melewatiku yang masih terdiam.

Mereka berdua tertawa sambil menaiki tangga, sesekali Naruto-nii mencubit pundak Shion dan merangkulnya. Kerja kelompok katanya? Dia berbohong. Aku sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti apa maksudnya. Perempuan itu merusak aniki-ku. Dia meracuninya. Naruto-nii tidak seperti ini, aku tau dia tidak seperti ini.

Dengan pakaian yang lusuh seperti itu, Naruto-nii malah menyebutnya kerja kelompok. Aku tau tanda merah yang membekas di leher Shion itu apa. Tidak hanya sekali, Naruto-nii sering mengajak Shion kemari saat tou-san pergi. Dia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan wanita itu. Ini sangat menyesakkan.

"Hinata-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?" Aku menoleh, ternyata Neji-nii sudah pulang membeli makan. Mataku memanas, tapi aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Neji-nii.

"Aku membukakan pintu untuk Naruto-nii" Jawabku. Aku menghampiri Neji-nii untuk membantu membawa kantung belanjaannya.

"Ada temanmu?" Neji-nii kembali bertanya saat melihat sepatu Shion ada di samping sepatu Naruto-nii

Aku segera menggeleng, "Tidak, Naruto-nii membawa temannya untuk kerja kelompok"

Wajah Neji-nii tiba-tiba terlihat marah, terlihat dari beberapa urat yang menonjol di kepalanya. "Kerja kelompok? Si kuso itu, sekali-kali ia harus diberi pelajaran! Hinata, beritau aku jika temannya itu sudah pulang, aku ingin bicara dengan anikimu itu" Ujar Neji-nii lalu pergi. Langkahnya terdengar sangat keras, aku tau dia pasti sangat geram melihat kelakuan Naruto-nii yang sekarang.

Pada kenyataannya Naruto-nii menjadi anak yang nakal, di sekolah kami dia sangat terkenal sebagai pembuat onar. Dengan gengnya itu, perilakunya sangat berubah. Tapi dia tetap kakaku, walau sikapnya tetap baik padaku tetap saja ada yang aneh.

Aku kembali naik menyusul Neji-nii ke dapur, dan membantunya memasak. Hatiku, hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Harusnya aku tidak seperti ini, aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini.

"Aaaannhhhhh.. Hmmphh… Ahhhh"

"Kuso! Jangan dengar!"

Hening. Saat Neji-nii menutup telingaku suasana jadi hening. Neji-nii menutup telingaku dari belakang, lalu dengan perlahan ia membawaku ke kamar. Dia mendudukanku di ranjang. Beberapa kali ia menoleh dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan. Neji-nii, jangan lakukan apapun pada Naruto-nii.

"Kau tunggu disini, sepertinya teman Naruto-nii sudah pulang. Jangan keluar ya, aku ingin bicara dengannya" Ucap Neji-nii yang terdengar sangat lembut. Tapi aku tau ia menahan emosinya.

Neji-nii pergi, dia menutup pintu kamarku rapat-rapat. Suara kakinya menggema. Neji-nii, dia sangat marah.

"Naruto!"

"Sopan sedikit dengan anikimu, Neji!"

"Untuk apa aku sopan dengan aniki seperti mu! Kuso! Kalau ingin bermain jangan dirumah, kau dan jalang itu pergi saja ke tempat lain!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang jalang brengsek!"

"Tentu saja pacarmu! Wanita baik-baik tidak akan bersikap seperti jalang itu!"

"Jaga mulutmu!"

"Kau tidak melihat Hinata hah! Kalau dia mendengar dan melihatmu bagaimana! Jangan berikan contoh jelek dengan membawa jalang itu kemari!"

"Kau- jangan menyebut Hinata dalam masalah ini, kau memang brengsek!"

"Kau brengsek! Kau yang brengsek baka aniki! Setubuhi jalang itu ditempat lain!"

Buak!

Brak! Brak!

Tanganku mengerat, air mataku tidak tertahan lagi. Mendengar kedua kakaku berteriak hebat, membuatku sangat takut. Mereka berkelahi. Aku tau Neji-nii tidak akan bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berkelahi lebih jauh.

Aku berlari keluar dari kamar, aku tidak perduli Neji-nii yang menyuruhku tetap di kamar. Saat aku datang suasa ruang keluarga sudah berantakan. Vas bunga, guci, dan beberapa bingkai foto pecah berserakan. Aku melihat bayangan Neji-nii keluar, dia menutup pintu dengan keras. Sedangkan Naruto-nii, dia sedang tersungkur di samping sofa. Bibirnya dan hidungnya berdarah. Naruto-nii, dia mengalah lagi.

"Naruto-nii!" Aku memekik kencang, berlari kearah Naruto-nii yang sedang menyeka darah di bibirnya. Aku mendekap tubuhnya, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

Naruto-nii mengusap rambutku, dan dia malah terkekeh. "Kenapa denganmu, Hinata? Aku tidak apa-apa, aku dan Neji-nii hanya bermain monster dan super hero. Aku monsternya, dan aku kalah. Kau tidak perlu menangis"

Aku bukan anak-anak lagi Naruto-nii! Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil!

"Maaf ya kalau kau mendengar itu semua. Aku janji tidak akan membawa Shion kerumah lagi. Neji benar, itu tidak baik untukmu. Lain kali aku akan belajar kelompok diluar saja, hehe" Dia kembali terkekeh, dia tetap menganggapku seperti anak kecil.

Naruto-nii berdiri, aku membantu menopang tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kamar. Kamarnya sangat berantakan, dengan bau tidak enak yang aneh. Aku menidurkan Naruto-nii di ranjangnya. Aku menemaninya cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

Naruto-nii jangan jadi seperti ini, jangan dekat dengan wanita itu lagi. Aku membelai wajah dan rambutnya yang berbeda denganku. Marga kami Namikaze. Naruto-nii sangat mirip dengan tou-san, sedangkan aku dan Neji-nii lebih mirip ka-chan yang berdarah Hyuga. Tapi kami tetap dalam satu ikatan. Namun yang aku rasakan ikatanku lebih dari sekedar adiknya. Aku mengagumi Naruto-nii.

Tanganku meremas tangannya. Hatiku kembali terasa sakit. Tubuh Naruto-nii, sudah milik Shion. Shion selalu menyentuhnya lebih dari yang aku bisa. Aku berbaring di samping Naruto-nii, karena sejak kecil kami memang tidur bersama. Aku menatap shapirenya yang terpejam. Bibir itu, pasti Shion sering menyentuhnya. Aku juga, aku juga ingin menyentuh Naruto-nii.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya, deru nafasnya bisa terasa diwajahku. Jantungku berdebar saat jarak kami semakin dekat. Ya, aku mencium bibir Naruto-nii. Bibirnya terasa hangat dan lembut. Aku ma uterus menciumnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencium bibirnya. Walau bukan yang pertama, setidaknya ciuman pertamaku jatuh ke tangan Naruto-nii. Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini terhadap kakaku sendiri tapi,

Aku memang mencintai Naruto-nii, kakaku sendiri

 **TBC #Uhk**

* * *

 **Neee, maafkan San yang seenaknya kabur kauburan dan mempublish cerita baru saat cerita yang lain belum selesai. Semoha suka! Jaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **Pair : NaruxHinaxNejixShion**

 **Grendre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Confort, Tragedy, Angst**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, LIME, Absurd**

 **A/N : Mohon berbijaksana dalam memilih rate cerita, karena dosa bukan author yang nanggung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Sssrreekkkkkkk!

"Umh!"

"Heyy! Hinata-channn~ Ayo bangun ini sudah pagi loh!" Seru Naruto dengan suarannya yang kencang. Ia baru saja membuka jendela kamarnya dengan kasar, sinar matahari yang terang langsung saja menusuk mata Hinata yang masih terpejam.

Hinata mengusap matanya, sambil beranjak duduk ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya. Sinar matahari itu sangat terang, membuat mata gadis itu sedikit berdenyut, ditambah ia habis menangis tadi malam.

Naruto memandang adiknya itu dengan senyum. Melihat Hinata yang baru bangun seperti ini sungguh membuatnya gemas. "Ayolah bangun imouto-ku yang paling manis~" Ucapnya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata kedalam dekapannya.

"Eeeee! Ano, N-naruto-nii turunkan aku! Aku sudah besar, tidak perlu digendong lagi!" Protes Hinata kaget. Namun Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, ia masih mendekap tubuh Hinata dalam gendongannya.

"Besar atau kecil kau tetap imoutoku" Naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya, bermaksud untuk membawa Hinata ke kamar mandi. "Dasar, setiap aku dan Neji bertengkar kau pasti tidur dikamarku. Apa Neji-nii terlalu menakutkan? Ya memang dia terlihat seperti monster kadal, seharusnya aku yang berperan sebagai super hero. Si mata cacingan itu terkadang membuatku ingin menelannya hidup-hidup" Racaunya, yang malah asyik mengomentari adik keduanya.

Pipi Hinata menggembung kesal. Memang kenapa kalau ia masih tidur di kamar Naruto-nii? Inikan sebagian dari perhatiannya. Dan kenapa Naruto menyebut mana Neji cacingan? Padahal Hinata memiliki mata yang sama dengan Neji. Naruto memang suka bicara seenaknya.

Oh tidak. Yang ia lakukan semalam.. Yang Hinata lakukan semalam...

"Kyaaa!" Pekik Hinata lumayan kencang, tubuhnya meronta minta dilepaskan, membuat Naruto hampir jatuh karena ulahnya.

Shapire Naruto yang menatap Hinata dengan intens, "Ada apa denganmu? Untung kita berdua tidak jatuh" Tegurnya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa berdebar.

Hinata meremas kaus yang ia kenakan, pandangannya terus tertuju pada bibir Naruto yang entah kenapa membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Bibir itu, bibir itu membuat Hinata gila. Lihat, sekarang jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Karena terbawa suasana semalam Hinata jadi melakukan hal yang tidak tidak.

"Ahh, pagi-pagi sikapmu sudah aneh. Sudah cepat mandi, aku akan menunggumu di meja makan ya, Hinata" Ucap Naruto yang segera saja berlalu.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia masih tertegun. Wajahnya masih memerah membayangkan apa yang ia lakukan semalam pada Naruto. Tidak, tidak! Hinata benar melakukannya, dia benar mencium Naruto-nii diam-diam. Ini sangat gawat. Hinata terlalu cemburu melihat Shion yang dapat bersama anikinya dengan bebas. Ia juga mau! Haknya lebih besar karena ia adalah adik kandung Naruto.

"Hinata cepat mandi jangan melamun saja!" Teriak Naruto dari dapur yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kamar mandi. Dan teriakan itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Hinata sekaligus berhasil membuatnya bergegas mandi.

Tak sampai 40 menit Hinata sudah siap dengan seragam dan keperluan sekolahnya. Dengan langkah yang masih bimbang ia menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Sungguh Hinata masih malu menatap wajah Naruto.

Sesampainya ia di ruang makan suasana sangat hening. Perang dingin masih terjadi antara Naruto dan Neji. Tak banyak suara saat mereka menyantap sarapan yang sudah Neji siapkan sejak subuh tadi. Mata amestys Hinata menatap ke-dua anikinya. Wajah Naruto terlihat biasa, sedangkan wajah Neji masih menyimpan kekesalan. Mereka makan dengan cepat, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Kini mereka bertiga sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Seperti biasa mereka akan berjalan kearah stasiun, lalu menaiki kereta untuk sampai di sekolah. Neji dan Hinata berjalan beriringan, sedangkan Naruto berada di belakang mereka. Sesekali Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk melihat wajahnya lagi. Sial! Wajahnya masih saja memerah!

"Hinata-chan," Panggil Neji pelan, membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya. "Hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat karena ada sedikit urusan dengan teman, pulanglah dulu dengan si baka itu" Ucap Neji dengan mata yang meirik tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau sebut baka itu, dobe!" Protes Naruto yang kini tengah mengkerucutkan bibirnya. "Urusan apa itu? Cih, jangan-jangan- Uhk! Sial tenggorokanku gatal sekali sampai lupa ingin bicara apa" Balas Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek. Naruto menatap wajah Neji yang terlihat semakin kesal, membuat pria itu mengulas senyum kemenangan

"Cih, jangan pernah samakan aku dengan dirimu" Gumam Neji yang bisa didengar oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat posisinya menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hahh, dia itu memiliki kolesterol tinggi makannya cepat sekali marah. Jangan tiru dia ya, Hinata-chan. Walau saudara kembar, sikap kalian bertentangan sekali. Aku ingin sekali mencolok mata keriputnya itu" Rutuk Naruto. Kedua tangganya dilipat kebelakang kepala, wajahnya mendongak kearah langit sembari menyesap udara pagi yang sejuk.

"Naruto-nii, aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Naruto-nii, hmmm, Naruto-nii, Naruto-nii, eto-"

"Naruto-nii kenapa, Hinata-chan?" Cekat Naruto. Tangannya meraih tubuh Hinata untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Apa Naruto-nii aneh?" Lalu ia mencubit pelan pipi Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, kau tidak terlihat aneh" Ia meremas roknya. Gugup, tapi ia harus menanyakan ini. "Sebenarnya kerja kelompok apa yang kau lakukan dengan Shion-senpai? Naruto-nii sering sekali membawanya kerumah, dan kenapa tidak ada anggota kelompok lainnya?" Tanya Hinata sekaligus.

Naruto terlihat meringis, dadanya tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ia ingin sekali membuang tenggorokannya supaya tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Kenapa Hinata malah menanyakan hal itu? Apa dia curiga?

"Oh, hanya kebetulan saja aku dan Shion dalam kelompok yang sama. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau melihat sesu- Ah! Maksudku, apa kau merasa terganggu?" Suaranya terdengar terbata-bata, keringat dingin sudah meluncur bebas di pelipisnya. Tidak mungkin kalau ia menjelaskan bahwa itu bukan 'kerja kelompok' biasa. Alias ritual kesenangannya, hehe.

Tak sadar mereka sudah tiba di stasiun. Mereka menaiki kereta dan duduk dekat pintu keluar. Karena masih cukup pagi, kereta tidak terlalu sesak. Hinata masih terdiam. Ia meremas roknya lagi. Ia menatap Neji yang duduk di sebelah kanan, lalu ia memandang Naruto di sebelah kiri yang masih terlihat kikuk. Pertanyaanya pasti membuat Naruto bingung untuk membuat alasan seperti apa.

Tak sadar ia menyentuk bibirnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat akan kejadian semalam. Dimana bibirnya dan bibir Naruto bersentuhan. Bibir Naruto yang lembut, membuat Hinata berulang kali mecium bibir Naruto. Hari itu juga ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

' _Konoha Station. Silakan turun dari pintu sebelah kiri'_

Setelah pemberitahuan itu pintu kereta segera terbuka. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong turun dari kereta, termasuk tiga bersaudara ini. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalannya yang sudah tidak jauh lagi. Hinata masih saja terdiam. Hari ini Naruto akan bertemu lagi dengan Shion. Hari ini mereka akan jalan bersama. Hari ini mereka akan makan bersama. Hari ini Naruto dan Shion akan semakin dekat.

Dadanya berdenyut membayangkan itu semua. Ketika bayangan Naruto yang sedang bersama dengan Shion muncul pasti dadanya akan berdenyut. Sejak mengenal gadis itu setahun lalu, kakanya seperti tidak bisa lepas dari gadis itu.

"Kita berpisah disini ya, Hinata-chan. Jaaaaa!" Seru Naruto membuat Hinata kembali tersadar.

Rupannya ia sudah sampai, lamunannya membuat Hinata tidak sadar kalau dia sudah tiba di sekolah. Naruto berlari menuju lokernya untuk mengganti sepatu. Setelah selesai ia kembali berlari menyusuri koridor untuk menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 1. Kelas mereka memang terpisah, karena Naruto kelas 3 dan ia masih berada di kelas 2. Kelas Naruto ada di lantai 1 dan kelasnya berada di lantai 2.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Terbersit difikirannya bagaimana cara memisahkan Naruto dan Shion. Otaknya terasa beku dengan ini semua. Bagaimana ini? Ia sungguh bingung harus bagaimana.

 **Hinata POV**

"Jaaa Hinata-chan, kami duluan yaa!"

Hahh, akhirnya pulang juga. Kegiatan hari ini sangat membuatku penat. Kelas sudah semakin sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih mengerjakan tugas. Karena Kurenai-sensei tidak masuk, tugas yang kami dapat malah banyak sekali.

Aku beranjak dari bangkuku, menenteng tasku yang terasa sangat berat. Neji-nii sudah lebih dulu pulang dengan teman-temannya, entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan teman-temannya, mungkin ia ingin bersenang-senang diluar. Aku harus segera ke kelas Naruto-nii untuk menjemputnya sebelum Shion-senpai mengambil alih.

Aku sengaja mempercepat lajuku agar tidak keduluan oleh Shion-senpai, jika aku terlambat pasti aku harus menunggu lagi. Mataku sudah berat, aku ingin segera tidur. Aku menyusuri koridor yang masih lumayan ramai. Tangga juga masih penuh oleh siswa yang duduk-duduk. Gzzz, kenapa anak laki-laki selalu saja memblok jalan dengan berkumpul di tangga sekolah sih.

Setelah sampai di lantai satu aku segera menuju kelas Naruto-nii yang berada di ujung. Kelasnya terlihat sepi, apa mungkin masih ada guru? Ah, tidak! Itu teman-teman Naruto-nii baru saja keluar. Syukurlah, aku bisa langsung pulang dengan Naruto-nii. Tepat sekali.

"Sumimase, senpai, apa ada Naruto-nii?" Tanyaku, pada beberapa orang yang aku temui di depan pintu.

Dari sekian banyak orang, ada seseorang yang menghampiriku. Dia, pria dengan rambut yang mirip seperti buah nanas.

"Ahh, kau adiknya Naruto tidak ada di kelas, tadi Naruto pergi ke atap untuk melihat taman bonsai yang sedang kami rawat" Jawab pria itu. Aku tidak tau namanya, tapi pria itu terlihat ramah dan baik.

"Ah, kalau begitu terimakasih! Aku akan menyusulnya kesana"

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan teman Naruto-nii tadi. Ya memang sih Naruto-nii sedang mendapat tugas untuk menanam pohon bonsai sebagai nilai keterampilan, tidak aku sangka ia benar-benar menanam pohon itu. Hmm, sepertinya Naruto-nii sangat perhatian pada pohon bonsainya, karena akhir-akhir ini kalau aku menjemputnya di kelas dia pasti selalu ada di atap. Kelihatannya dia sangat senang menanam bonsai, hihi.

Walau malas aku tetap melanjutkan langkah kakiku. Naik lagi ke lantai 4, itu cukup melelahkan bukan? Mungkin aku bisa membantu Naruto-nii merawat bonsainya, merawat bonsai tidaklah mudah, takaran air dan konsumsi sinar matahari harus cukup. Apa lagi jika bonsai sudah gondrong, dia harus dicukur agar tetap terlihat cantik. Ternyata Naruto-nii punya sisi yang manis juga.

Ggzzzzz.. Lorong menuju atap memang sangat gelap dan sepi. Hiii, merinding sekali jika harus sendirian disini. Kira-kira Naruto-nii sendirian apa sedang bersama teman-temannya di atap? Dia pasti sedang bersama temannya yang lain, Naruto-nii kan penakut, tidak mungkin ia berani sendirian ketempat menyeramkan seperti ini.

Kedua tanganku terjulur untuk memutar knop pintu. Kenapa harus dua? Karena knop pintu menuju atap emang sangat keras, sudah berkarat, makannya sulit sekali di buka. Ishhhh.. Sulit sekaliiii...

Clek!

Fiuh, akhirnya-

"Yeahh.. benar disitu Naruto-kunhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh.. Anhhh.. Kau menusuknya terlalu dalam, hmhhhsss... Hari ini kau lebih suka bermain kasar ahh.."

Degh!

Itu..

Itu suara Shion-senpai. Naruto-nii, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku yang penasaran memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Kakiku bergetar, dan dadaku tiba-tiba mengerat sakit. Suara deasahan Shion tadi, pasti mereka melakukannya lagi..

"Putar posisimu hime, ugh, bokongmu sangat menggoda.. Ohhh, ini nikmat sekali.."

Tidak mungkin..

Rasanya seperti tersambar petir ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Naruto-nii, aku akhirnya melihat mereka saling bersentuhan, tubuh mereka menyatu menjadi satu dan dibaluti dengan keringat.

Tidak! Aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat! Aku tidak percaya bahwa Naruto-nii menyentuh Shion lebih jauh dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Kenapa aku harus melihat ini.. Ini sangat sakit. Rasanya aku sulit sekali bernafas. Naruto-nii terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhannya pada Shion, dan Shion juga begitu. Tubuhku merosot, badanku terasa lemas dan air mataku mulai menyeruak. Aku menahan isakanku agar Naruto-nii tidak mendengarnya. Shion memang jalang, Neji-nii benar, dia sangat pantas menyanding sebutan itu..

Naruto-nii mengangkat kaki Shion, membuat kemaluan Shion menghadap ke arahku. Dadaku mensesir, aku melihat benda milik Naruto-nii memasuki tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat sedangkan bibir Naruto-nii tengah mencium bibir Shion dengan hangat.

"Anhhh Naruto-kun kau terlalu kasar, shhhhahhh! Yyahh, yahh.."

"Aku tau kau sangat menyukai permainan seperti ini kan, hime? Arghhhh.. sebentar lagi hime.."

"Narutohhh, yahh... Naruto-kunhhhh... ahhhh...ahhhh..ahhh..hmphhhh..ahhh"

"Yeahhh, Shion-chan! Kauh.. satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatku sangat menikmati ini ahh.. Kuh! Kau yang terbaik..nhh"

Aku tidak kuat lagi! Aku tidak kuat lagi melihat ini semua! Hati ini terlalu sakit..

Aku berlari meninggalkan Naruto-nii. Aku tidak mau melihat ini lebih jauh lagi, aku tidak mau menyakiti haiku lebih dari ini. Tapi sialnya aku malah membayangkan kejadian itu terus. Aku terus berlari tak perduli seberapa banyak air mata yang keluar dan orang-orang yang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku ingin pulang! Aku benci sekali dengan semua ini! Aku sangat benci! Aku berlari terus kedepan tidak perduli akan kemana yang penting aku menjah dari tempat itu. Kakiku memang terasa lemas, tapi aku tidak mau melihat Naruto-nii dan Shion berbuat hal yang lebih menyakiti hatiku.

Ini benar-benar hari yang buruk! Aku benci wanita itu, sangat benci!

"Hey hati-hati lantai itu baru saja di-"

"Kyyaaaaa!"

:::::::::::: Hate To Love You, Nii-san :::::::::::

" _Anhhh Naruto-kun kau terlalu kasar, shhhhahhh! Yyahh, yahh.."_

" _Aku tau kau sangat menyukai permainan seperti ini kan, hime? Arghhhh.. sebentar lagi hime.."_

Hentikan Naruto-nii, jangan sentuh gadis itu lagi!

"Hahhhh!"

Ahh, kepalaku terasa sakit.

Tunggu. Dimana aku? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekililing, menyelidiki sedang dimana aku sekarang. Hmm, ah, ternyata aku di kamarku sendiri. Ehh, kenapa bisa? Bukan kah aku tadi-

"Sial!" Tanpa sadar aku bergumam kecil. Tanganku memegang dadaku yang terasa sakit. Kenapa aku harus terbangun karena mimpi seperti itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan kepalaku yang juga terasa sakit. Terakhir yang aku ingat aku sedang berlari, dan selanjutnya tubuhku meluncur bebas karena terpeleset saat ingin menuruni tangga. Sepertinya aku pingsan. Aku menatap kaca yang ada di depanku. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku ketika melihat kasa yang di plester di dahiku. Dan ketika aku pegang, kepalaku rasanya sakit, sangat nyeri.

Tapi, bukan hanya aku yang terpantul di kaca. Ada seseorang yang juga terpantul disitu, seseorang itu tengah tertidur di sampingku, dengan tangan yang melingkar di perutku. Naruto-nii, sedang apa dia tidur disini? Apa dia bertengkar dengan Neji-nii lagi?

Aku memandang wajahnya yang terelap, dia terlihat begitu tampan.. Garis wajahnya yang tegas, serta aroma tubuhnya yang wangi membuat aku terus memandanginya. Tanganku membelai pipinya lembut, lalu aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku di samping Naruto-nii. Wajah kami kembali berdekatan. Hmm, apa mungkin yang aku lihat tadi hanya mimpi? Tapi kalau ini mimpi tidak mungkin luka yang ada di dahiku ini terasa sakit. Menyebalkan.

Ini tidak boleh, Naruto-nii tidak boleh menyentuh Shion lagi! Dia tidak boleh bersama gadis itu lagi! Hanya aku yang boleh bersama Naruto-nii!

Dengan perasaan cemburu aku kembali mengecup bibir Naruto-nii. Ini bibir yang dicium oleh Shion tadi, aku harus membersihkan bekas wanita menyebalkan itu! Aku terus mencium kecil bibir Naruto-nii, tapi lama kelamaan aku malah melumat bibirnya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti, rasanya aku tidak bisa menghentikan keinginanku untuk mencium Naruto-nii. Nafasku menderu saat bibir kami terus bersentuhan. Mataku terpejam, udara serasa memanas. Tanganku mulai bergerak, meremas punggung Naruto-nii seraya ciuman yang aku berikan terasa semakin nyaman. Naruto-nii, Naruto-nii, aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu!

Greb!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar mendorongku menjauh, membuatku membuka mata untuk tau siapa yang melakukannya.

"H-hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Wahhhh~ Maaf ya kalau ceritanya emang melenceng, hehe. Kenyataannya memang San sengaja membuat Hinata dan Naruto jadi saudara kandung. Kenapa? San fikir buat merubah sedikit engga apa-apa kan ya?**

 **Naru emang selalu terlihat seperti anak-anak, itu realitanya. Tapi San merasa agak kehilangan bumbu humor di setiap cerita yang baru-baru di publish ini. Kayak kehilangan kata-kata karna ga pernah nulis lagi, harus banyak baca biar bisa bikin deskripsi yang pas. Sumpah parah banget pendeskripsiannya.**

 **Okeyy sekian curhatan yang agak kurang penting ini, semoga tidak bosan yaa!**

 **R &R pleaseee! Jjjjaaaaaa!**


End file.
